


You're What I Know About Love

by timetoriseabove



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: F/F, KatAnna is cute, anna is an affectionate girlfriend, fluffy KatAnna, kat and anna's one year anniversary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23485300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timetoriseabove/pseuds/timetoriseabove
Summary: It's been a year since Kat and Anna started dating.  Kat has an idea of how to celebrate, and she wants everything to be perfect.
Relationships: Anna of Cleves/Katherine Howard, Anne Boleyn/Catherine Parr (implied), Catherine of Aragon/Jane Seymour (implied)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60





	You're What I Know About Love

Kat was unusually perky that morning over breakfast. That being said, Kat normally bounced down the stairs into the kitchen, so a bit of extra energy was normal for her. But this morning, there was just a little something more there.

“Good morning, love,” Jane said as Kat sat down for breakfast. “How did you sleep?”

“Fine, mum!” Kat replied, shoving an entire waffle into her mouth.

“Oh my, Kat, you’ve certainly got a lot of energy today,” Aragon said. “You’re not normally this much of an early riser.” That was true - normally Kat would be the last queen to wake up, especially on a Saturday. But today, Kat had other plans.

“Something up your sleeve?” Jane asked, a mischievous grin in her eye.

“Well, actually,” Kat began, taking her dishes to the sink, “there is something I need your help with.”

Anne was surprised at the lack of noise in the house when she woke up. By this time, she thought, Anne and Kat would already be causing some type of trouble. Today it was just a bit too quiet for her liking.

Rolling out of bed, she noticed a slip of paper under her door. She walked over to pick it up. It read:

Anne,

Come down for breakfast dressed and ready to go! We have a fun day of activities planned!

Love,

the Queens

This was strange. It wasn’t her birthday or any other special occasion. Nevertheless, Anna found herself complying with the note, as she took the time to get ready before going downstairs to eat.

In the kitchen, she was met by Jane and Aragon. “Good morning, Jane,” Anna said. “What’s this about a note slipped under my door this morning?”

“You’ll see, love,” Aragon replied, “now, eat up. You’ve got a full day ahead of you.” Anna frowned, confused. She didn’t like being kept in the dark, especially when it came to the queens making plans. Jane must have seen the worried look on Anna’s face, for she walked over to where Anna was sitting and gave her a hug.

“I promise it’ll be fun,” Jane added. She was about to continue when Aragon cut her off.

“Remember, it’s a surprise!” Aragon said, chiding Jane. Jane smiled, nodding her head in agreement.

“Yes, it is,” she replied. 

The three of them sat in silence for a few minutes, watching the sun rise and listening to the birds chirp outside of the kitchen window. Their peace was interrupted, however, when a groggy Anne trudged down the stairs, accompanied by a less-than-awake Cathy and clearly not happy to be awake.

“What’s the surprise this morning?” she asked. “Kat popped into our room a few minutes ago saying she needed help with something but she disappeared too quickly for us to ask why. She-” Aragon cut her off, motioning for Anne to say no more.

“Kat’s in the garage,” Aragon replied. Anne and Cathy headed off, leaving Anna to sit and wonder what was going on. So it had to do with Kat, she thought, but what? She hoped that Kat wasn’t sick or anything, and she certainly hoped that Anne and Kat weren’t making mischief without her. Anna knew she could trust the other queens, but something about today was just a bit too strange for her liking.

All her fears were put to rest, however, when an excited Kat ran into the kitchen.

“Ready, Anna?” she asked, grabbing Anna’s hand and pulling the other queen to her feet.

“For what?” Anna asked. She couldn’t help but smile - apparently Kat had something planned after all.

“You’ll see!” Kat bounced around, unable to hide her excitement. “Come with me!”

Kat had led Anna to the car, and the two of them had driven in silence for a few miles before Anna asked, “Kat, where are we going?”

“Be patient,” Kat gently reprimanded Anna.

“Patience, whatever,” Anna whined, rolling her eyes.

“I promise we’re almost there!” Kat said, turning the car onto a gravelly side road. They bounced along for a few more minutes until Kat turned into a parking lot whose sign read “Happy Apple Orchard.” “We’re here,” she said, opening the door. She walked around the car, meeting Anna by the trunk. “Help me unload the food, will you?” Anna helped Kat take the small basket out of the car.

“Now, there’s one more thing,” Kat said. “You’ll need to wear this.” She produced a blindfold from her bag. “Put it on.”

“Why?” Anna asked. Kat only smiled, with that little shine in her eyes that often meant she was up to no good. Seeing Kat’s insistence, Anna obliged. Once she had put the blindfold on, Kat took her hand, starting to walk. Anna tensed, panicking. Being unaware always made her a little nervous.

Kat quickly noticed Anna’s fear and said, “I’m sorry about the blindfold, love, I just want it to be a surprise. Is that okay with you?” Anna nodded, glad for Kat’s reassuring words. “Okay then, let’s keep going - we’re not too far away!” They walked in silence, hand in hand, for a few more minutes. Suddenly, Kat stopped.

“We’re here!” she announced, setting the picnic basket down. “Are you ready?” Anna mumbled something unintelligible, and Kat could have sworn that Anna rolled her eyes underneath the blindfold. “I get it, I get it. I’ll take the blindfold off now.” She moved to stand behind Anna. “3, 2, 1, here we go!”

Anna blinked, opening her eyes, and was amazed at what she saw. Kat had brought her to an apple orchard! They were standing in the midst of a grove of apple trees, and Anna could see that the trees were filled with ripe fruit. The light shone through the trees, speckling the grass with tiny rays of sunshine.

Kat had unfolded the picnic blanket, and she motioned for Anna to sit next to her. As Anna sat down, she felt the tickle of the grass on her legs and couldn’t help but wonder, was this-, wait, was it-, yes it was!

“Kat, was this where you brought me on our first date?” Anna asked hesitantly.

Kat’s face lit up. “You remember! Yes, it is! I know how much you like being outside, and today is a year since our first date…” she trailed off. “Do you like it?”

Anna pulled Kat into a big hug. “Kat, it’s better than perfect,” she said. “Now, what did you bring in that picnic basket? All this suspense has made me hungry!” Kat laughed, opening the picnic basket to reveal two sandwiches, a few bags of chips, and Anna’s favorite - massive chocolate chip cookies.

The pair sat back and started to eat, occasionally stopping to laugh at a joke or a funny story about themselves or the other queens. Once they had finished, Kat leaned her head on Anna’s shoulder, looking up at the sky.

“Do you ever, just, think about how lucky we are,” Kat asked, “to have this second chance at life?” Anna nodded, looking over at Kat.

“All the time, Kit-Kat,” she replied. “For if we didn’t, I wouldn’t have you!” Kat giggled. “Now, come here and let your girlfriend give you a hug!” Kat scooted herself closer, allowing Anna to pull her onto the other queen’s lap. Anna ran her fingers through Kat’s hair, holding her tightly. “Have I told you how much I love you recently?” she asked.

Kat had no chance to reply, for Anna had begun to kiss her. She relaxed, exhaling, as she let herself be lost in Anna’s embrace. If this was love, Kat thought, she resolved to have as much of it as possible. For what could be better than Anna, her girlfriend?


End file.
